1. THE FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to coin operated audio tone amusement devices and more particularly to that class of remote control boxes, associated therewith, which introduces additional audio signals thereinto.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The prior art abounds with amusement apparatus control devices. U.S. Pat. No. 2,249,805 issued on July 22, 1941 to A. H. Bechtol teaches an electrical apparatus which permits a remote patron operated device to operate the functions of a distantly located amusement apparatus such as electric shooting gallery devices, automatic phonographs, and the like. This invention is limited to controlling the existing functions of the distantly located amusement apparatus. Similarly, the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,531 issued on July 22, 1952 to F. H. Osborne et al and U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,710 issued on Oct. 7, 1952 to P. M. Fuller teach a signalling method from the remote control box to the distantly located amusement apparatus, or an improved remotely controlled selector device having a novel display feature thereupon. In both cases, the distantly located amusement apparatus is controlled by the control box as to the order of presentation of the information previously stored therewithin. Though the patron may make selections of prior recorded information, he cannot, utilizing any part of the apparatus, introduce new information, such as his voice or additional musical selections.